


Зависимость

by Irni_Mak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irni_Mak/pseuds/Irni_Mak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то скажет, что это зависимость, я же назову это любовью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависимость

\- Твою мать, Джерард, ты можешь, хотя бы пустые бутылки выкинуть? – я мотаюсь по его номеру, с бешенством поднимая всякий хлам с пола. Меня бесит бардак, серьезно! А ему хоть бы что, кажется, он готов похоронить себя в груде этого мусора, но никогда в жизни не переступит через себя.

\- Фрэнки, ну не кричи. Ты как сердобольная домохозяйка, - он переворачивается в кровати с одного бока на другой и, открыв сонные глаза, смотрит на меня, слегка улыбаясь. - И зачем мне что-то делать, когда у меня есть ты?

\- Что?! Уэй ты вообще охренел? Я не нанимался тебе прислуживать! – нужно заметить его слова меня по-настоящему задели. Почему, ну почему, я все равно люблю эту скотину? Хотя мы и никогда не переходили ту грань и не признавались друг другу в любви, я знаю, что всецело принадлежу этому человеку. Правда, не могу сказать о нем того же самого.

\- Ладно-ладно, только не буянь. В гневе ты страшен, милый. Сейчас все сделаем, - Джерард, наконец, соизволил подняться с кровати, и, натягивая штаны, добавил: - А вот эту бутылку не выкидывай, там еще пиво оставалось, я помню.

Я только недовольно закатил глаза, а он, подойдя ко мне вплотную и чмокнув в губы, выхватил из моей руки свое сокровище.

***

\- Черт, Джерард, зачем тебе приспичило переться в этот магазин в два часа ночи?! – я плетусь за ним по тёмной улице, непонятно куда и для чего, крепко обхватывая себя руками. Сейчас далеко не плюсовая температура, и я, между прочим, замерз, но Джерарду по ходу все равно, он просто ввалился ко мне в номер и чуть ли не насильно стащил с кровати, умоляя сходить с ним в магазин. Конечно, я не мог ему отказать, я ведь люблю его, помните?

\- У меня кончились сигареты, - он говорит это таким спокойным тоном, как будто мы вышли с ним прогуляться на зеленую лужайку в теплый весенний денек.

\- И ты, естественно не мог подождать до утра? Да еще и меня с собой потащил, - повторюсь, я был очень зол, потому что хотел спать, и мне было холодно!

\- Фрэнки, ну, а кого мне еще надо было попросить? Я ж знаю, что только ты мог на это согласиться и сходить со мной, - он так резко останавливается, что я врезаюсь в него, а в следующую секунду, уже чувствую, как нежно он меня обнимает. Я тяжело вздыхаю, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, а сам понимаю, что Джерард абсолютно прав. На этом свете есть только один идиот, который беспрекословно пойдет за ним куда угодно.

***

\- Джерард, ты серьезно, или как всегда прикалываешься? – я ору в телефонную трубку, пытаясь перекричать громкую музыку, смех окружающих и еще кучу непонятных звуков, в доме моего друга, который решил устроить праздник в честь дня своего рождения. На другом конце телефона я слышу громкое сопение Джерарда, нечленораздельные слова, и что-то мне подсказывает, что он не шутит.

\- Пожалуйста, Фрэнки, приезжай. Ты… ты мне нужен… мне так плохо, - после этих слов, уже ничего не соображая, не замечая никого вокруг, я сломя голову мчусь к своей машине и, плюнув на то, что уже успел выпить две бутылки пива, завожу двигатель. Через двадцать минут, я останавливаюсь около дома Джерарда, и быстро вылезая наружу, бегу к входной двери, по пути успевая придумать самое страшное, что с ним только могло случиться.

\- Джи! Джерард, ты где? - во всех комнатах темно, и мне становится еще сложнее его увидеть. Наконец, на ощупь, найдя выключатель в гостиной, я зажигаю свет и вижу его, сидящего на полу, прислонившегося спиной к дивану, и что-то судорожно бормочущего себе под нос, и не замечающего меня. Я не понимаю, что такого страшного с ним случилось, а через секунду мой взгляд останавливается на полупустой бутылке около него, в которой, скорее всего, был не апельсиновый сок.

\- Джерард, мать твою, что с тобой?! – я буквально подлетаю к нему и, падая перед ним на колени, беру в руки его лицо, заставляя посмотреть на меня. Наконец, он кое-как сосредотачивает на мне свой взгляд, и я могу заметить, что он сейчас просто чертовски пьян.

В эту минуту меня пробирает злость, и я задаюсь вопросом, почему он так себя со мной ведет? Почему, ему всегда наплевать на меня, и он, не считаясь ни с моими желаниями, ни с моими чувствами, просто нагло мной пользуется? И самое главное, когда я уже устану терпеть его выходки и пошлю куда подальше, начав после этого хоть немного себя уважать?

\- Фрэнки… ты, ты приехал. Я так рад, - еле слышно произносит он, и единственное, чего мне хочется, это врезать ему по роже. Но я знаю, что никогда этого не сделаю. Я люблю его, помните? Я просто опускаю руки, отодвигаюсь от него приблизительно на метр и, продолжая сидеть на полу, не отвлекаясь, смотрю ему прямо в глаза. В них я надеюсь найти хоть какое-нибудь объяснение, при этом я ничего не могу сказать, а надо было бы.

\- Я просто хотел тебя увидеть… я много думал, и мне было так страшно… тааак с-страшно…

Он продолжает нести пьяный бред, параллельно пытаясь подняться и сесть ко мне поближе. В итоге, выругавшись на свою беспомощность, Джерард ползком приближается ко мне, и неловко усаживаясь ко мне на колени, крепко обхватывает руками за шею. Я сижу неподвижно, не понимая чего мне сейчас хочется больше – оттолкнуть или обнять.

\- Я такое дерьмо, Фрэнки… я так мало делаю для тебя, а ты р-ради меня готов на все… и я б-боюсь, что когда-нибудь ты меня бросишь… совсем. Я не переживу этого. П-пожалуйста, не бросай меня, Фрэнки. Люблю тебя… так сильно. Люблю, люблю, люблю, - его слова с каждым выдохом становятся все тише и не разборчивей, но мне этого было достаточно.

Я понял, чего я хочу в эту секунду – обнять. Обвивая руками его теплое и расслабленное тело, я притягиваю его к себе, уже не обращая внимания на то, что он продолжает бормотать себе под нос, путаясь в словах. Мне это уже неважно, я услышал то, в чем нуждался больше жизни. Его признание, и пусть он говорил это заплетавшимся языком, я знал, что Джерард не из тех людей, кто берет свои слова обратно на утро после очередной пьянки. Он слишком прямой и открытый, чтобы врать мне сейчас, и такого, я готов терпеть его вечно.

Я буду убирать его номер, буду по ночам ходить с ним в магазин, буду утешать его после очередной бутылки алкоголя, но я буду делать это с удовольствием. Кто-то скажет, что это зависимость, я же назову это любовью.


End file.
